Girl in the Mirror
by siarenthander
Summary: Elphaba finds herself playing a game of mirrors
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all of the positive feedback with my first oneshot! I'm not too sure if this is going to be a oneshot or multi-chapter, so depending on the feedback I get, I'll decide.

NOTE: I do not own any part of Wicked. This includes any references to characters and places.

* * *

Elphaba opened one eye cautiously, afraid that she might be blinded by light. Seeing that the room around her was dark, she carefully peeled her other eye open. Shakily, she stood up, almost tripping on the hem of her skirt.

"Oz dammit." Elphaba murmured. Using the wall as a support and guide system, she followed it to what she thought was the end of the tunnel. Cold, Elphaba thought to herself, the wall's wet. Quickly, she retracted her hand quickly. Carefully, Elphaba made the rest of the way down the tunnel to the faint glow which she assumed was daylight.

As Elphaba got closer, she realized that the light was not the sun's rays, but instead two mirrors. On the mirror to her left, an image of Boq in his Shiz attire was reflected. To the right was Avaric; Fiyero's carriage driver when he first arrived at Shiz.

Above the two mirrors a golden script floated, 'Who would you save in a burning fire?' Quietly, Elphaba muttered, "Avaric did almost run me over, but Boq did break my sister's heart..."

Elphaba sighed and said aloud, "Boq." Quickly, the words above the mirrors reassembled. 'You'll be faced with more mirrors such as these. Proceed through your selected choice, and enjoy the game.'

"A game of mirrors I see." Questioningly, Elphaba stepped through the mirror with Boq's reflection; expecting to get stabbed with shards of the mirror along the way.

Elphaba walked through the mirror easily and without pain. As she made her way completely through into another corridor, a soft bell chime rang. Elphaba turned quickly to see what had become of the mirror.

Like it had never been there, the wall which Elphaba assumed she had come through had transformed into a dry clay wall. Ahead of her, the corridor was dimly lit with torches attached to ancient looking walls.

"I guess I have no other choice but forward."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the positive reviews on my first chapter! Yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter. Enjoy!

Note: I do not own any rights for Wicked

* * *

Elphaba proceeded down corridor, following the twists and turns of the serpentine like path. As she walked, it occurred to her that she had no recollection of how she got to the dark cavern.

Elphaba sighed, It's not like strange things don't happen to the green girl. But what did bother her was that she couldn't remember anything of what had happened the day before. Or, at any rate, she assumed that it was only a day ago. I have no way to tell how many minutes, hours, or days have passed... Not good.

Elphaba was so deep in thought that she almost crashed into the two mirrors that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was a small, wooden table that was nailed to the argil floor.

On the table was a bowl of fruit, a few pieces of bread, and a goblet of red wine. To the right of the items, a yellowed parchment read, 'Hm... Interesting decision. Please enjoy the food, and good luck with this decision.'

Elphaba immediately became self conscious. Is someone watching me? She tried to shake off the feeling, but it lingered.

Elphaba grabbed a piece of bread and looked up at the two mirrors, "What did the note mean by 'good lu-'." Elphaba gaped at what she saw.

In the right mirror, the cold menacing eyes of her father, Frexspar stared back at her. Elphaba quickly turned to the other mirror to break away from her father's distasteful glare. What she saw in the mirror was a beautiful woman with gently flowing chestnut hair. It was only the woman's blank expression that took away from her beauty.

Elphaba then realized who this lady was. Childhood memories started flooding back as she began to remember her early days at the market and playing by the river with this woman. "M-mom?" Elphaba breathed.

"Melena Thropp, mother of Nessarose and Elphaba Thropp." A powerful voice echoed through the cavern. Elphaba's eyes began to dart around, bewildered. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" No response came.

Someone is definitely watching me. Planning everything out. It scared Elphaba to know that someone was there and nowhere to be seen, but she kept her thoughts to herself and looked up to read the mirror's question.

'Who loved you more?' Without hesitation, Elphaba stepped promptly through the image of her mother and found herself in a bright, white marble hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba was slightly dazed by the brilliant, light reflecting off of the smooth marble walls after emerging from the dimly lit agril cavern. She stood still for a few moments, letting her eyes adjust to the new light.

Suddenly, a floating granite board appeared in front of her. On it, these words were engraved, 'What caused the lack of Animals teaching?' Immediately, Elphaba said aloud, "The Great Drought."

A hissing noise ensued in front of her. "Congratulations," the powerful voice intoned, "You passed the first question; I'm not surprised. Good luck." Once again, there was silence and an eerie stillness.

* * *

After following the path for a hundred meters or so, another granite slate appeared. 'What is the name of the witch who is depicted in Ozian lore?' Elphaba pondered this question a bit and responded aloud, "The Kumbric Witch." Once again, like before, a hissing noise followed suit.

* * *

And this pattern continued. Elphaba would follow the path, and the slates kept on appearing. The questions varied between history, geography, and arithmetic.

Finally, Elphaba reached the mirrors. Just as Elphaba was going to take a closer look at each mirror, another slate appeared in front of her face, obscuring her view. 'What was the name of the saint who emerged from the waterfall?'

This question stumped Elphaba. She was never one for religious matters, it was always her younger sister, Nessa, who ranted about the Unnamed God and religion. Quietly Elphaba murmured, "I don't know..."

Simultaneously as Elphaba spoke those words, the glass of the right mirror shattered. "You're right," replied the voice, "She would've. That was her in the mirror by the way." Elphaba swallowed hard, "Is-is she alright?" she whispered. Silence.

Elphaba sighed and turned to the mirror on the left. In it stood a reflection of Dr. Dillamond; the only teacher who was an Animal at Shiz. Elphaba shrugged and stepped through the shattered mirror, being careful to avoid the shards that were in front of it.

* * *

Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

When Elphaba emerged through the mirror, she found herself in a massive ravine. As Elphaba began to look around, she noticed shining ore high above her, and a rushing river that split the ravine into two sides.

"Have fun finding your way out of here." The voice bellowed, "Oh, and do mind the water." The message echoed throughout the ravine, like the speaker was intentionally mocking Elphaba.

Elphaba shuddered. The voice was really getting to her. Tentatively, she took a few steps to the right and was immediately greeted by blackness. Elphaba turned swiftly, searching for the light from the direction she had come from.

Elphaba searched, but to no avail. She was engulfed by the darkness. Elphaba opened her palm to try and emit a spark of light, but it was as if her powers had been turned off. "Well that's just joyous," Elphaba started sarcastically, "I'm stuck in a ravine in complete darkness with a river. Perfect."

Elphaba sighed, she felt defeated. She was lost in someone's game who she didn't even know. Using her feet as a guidance system, she led herself to the ravine's wall, far away from the river.

She leaned against the cool stone momentarily before sliding down the wall and curling into a tight ball on the mossy floor. Elphaba could feel tears on the verge of peeping out of her tightly shut eyes.

Against Elphaba's will, a tear managed to escape from her seemingly dry ducts and landed onto the smooth, sedimentary pebbles. "Dammit." Elphaba cursed softly. She could hear the hissing noise of her burning flesh.

Just as Elphaba was wiping the tear off of her face with a part of her dress, a thunderous boom began to echo throughout the ravine as the earth began splitting open in the spot where Elphaba was standing.

She jumped back startled, almost landing into the cool river's water. Elphaba walked forward cautiously, making sure to steer clear of the widening gap. Elphaba pressed her slender body as close as possible to the space of wall just right of the gap.

Out of curiosity, Elphaba peeled herself off of the wall a bit to take a glance into the mysteriously opening gap. Instead of a seemingly infinite chasm, Elphaba's eyes were greeted by a cobblestone staircase and a dimly lit hallway.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately, but I've been sick and had to catch up on a weeks worth of school work.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba had been walking through the mossy, cobblestone corridor for what she guessed had been around half an hour. Every time she thought that she had reached the end of the corridor, the passageway seem to extend itself another hundred meters.

Elphaba slammed her fist against the wall out of frustration. "Your game is getting annoying." she seethed through gritted teeth.

As those words passed her lips, a cold, ripping gust rushed through the hallway, extinguishing all of the torches, which lined the wall.

"I'm surprised you've been this patient thus far." It was the voice again. "I was waiting for this. You've already shown defeat once in the ravine, and I know how much you hate losing, Elphaba."

The use of her name in a sentence sent shivers up her spine. "There's only one more mirror pairing," the voice continued, "and it's going to be the hardest decision yet." _That can't be good. _"Nothing more from me, good luck."

Elphaba turned to her left and was greeted by a brilliant light. She had to shield her eyes as she approached the light. When she was directly in front of it, she took a tentative step forward and stumbled into a lawn.

* * *

**Apologia, apologia, sorry for not updating this in a while. And yes, please don't kill me for updating with a filler. **

**Si**


	6. Chapter 6

As her eyes adjusted to the new Elphaba immediately knew where she was. Elphaba scrambled up from the grass and began running to her dorm inside of Crage Hall.

Elphaba raced up the stairs and down the corridor, opening the door hastily, almost ripping it off of its hinges.

The room was empty, but Elphaba caught a whiff of the familiar perfume, which her roomie sprayed herself with daily.

She scanned the room once more, making sure that she hadn't missed anything in her brief search. Elphaba nodded in approval and then closed the door softly behind her.

Elphaba leaned against the door, wondering where her roomie could be. The library? Elphaba almost laughed aloud at the idea. Now, where might that blonde actually be? She stood quietly for a few moments, examining an internal map of Shiz University in her mind.

Then it struck her. Elphaba began once more, heading towards the place where she thought both Glinda and Fiyero would be.

* * *

Elphaba was out of breath by the time she had finally reached the pub, which had been so affectionately named the Philosophy Club.

Elphaba took a deep breath before walking in, bracing herself for the sight of hungover students, who had most likely been stoned and or partying the night before.

She opened the door, expecting to be greeted by the odor of sweat and alcohol. Elphaba was pleasantly surprised when neither of these stenches came however.

Elphaba skimmed the room, looking for any signs of Fiyero or Glinda. She froze when she saw the two mirrors, which had replaced the back curtains on the stage.

She took a tentative step onto the stage, the wooden boards creaking under her weight. In the mirror reflected the images of the two people she was afraid to see the most: Glinda and Fiyero.

Just like the other mirrors, a scrawling, cursive font was visible on the top of the two looking glasses. 'Glinda or Fiyero?'

Elphaba's heart fell as if an anchor had been dropped on it. These were the two people in her life who Elphaba cared about more than anything, and she was expected to choose one?

Elphaba suppressed the urge to scream and turned to the mirror on the right, which reflected her bubbly roommate. In the image, Glinda was wearing a white blouse and a matching short skirt, just like the one she had worn when she had first arrived at Shiz.

Elphaba regarded the image. It reminded her of her first day at Shiz and how distasteful it was. She chuckled softly. I was a steamed artichoke, wasn't I, Glin? Elphaba grinned slightly as she saw Glinda's cheerful, brilliant-white smile.

Still slightly smiling, Elphaba turned toward the left mirror. There stood the tall, handsome Winike prince grinning. He was dressed in tan dress pants, a white collared shirt, and a crimson vest. Fiyero's eyes sparkled as if he were excited.

Elphaba took a step back so she would be able to view both mirrors. On the right was her first friend and best friend. To the left was the love of her life.

Elphaba bit her lip, not wanting to choose one over the other. But you'll have to choose one to get out of this game... Elphaba shook her head to clear her mind.

After making her decision, Elphaba took a tentative step forward. I would want to move forward with the one that I love... Elphaba looked once more at the reflection of Glinda before taking a step into Fiyero's mirror.

* * *

Elphaba could hear chattering voices all around her. Carefully, she peeled one eye open. She squinted against the harsh lighting and realized that she was in the infirmary.

"Fae!" Elphaba blinked several times before recognizing Fiyero's concerned face above hers. "Hey Yero," Elphaba grinned, "What happened?"

As Elphaba waited for Fiyero's response, she sat up and looked around at who else was waiting for her. From the right side of the bed stood Glinda, who was watching Elphaba nervously. Next to her was Nessa in her wheelchair. At the foot of the bed stood Boq and Avaric. Upon seeing that it was only a few people, Elphaba returned her gaze to Fiyero.

"Well we were walking to class, and then you suddenly passed out, so I brought you here." Worry could be clearly distinguished in Fiyero's tone. Elphaba couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you Yero." Fiyero grinned at the use of his nickname.

"What? No hello for me?! You scared me to death, Elphie!" Elphaba had to try with all of her might to not laugh and her friend's reaction. "Hello Glin." Elphaba grinned broadly.

Elphaba swung her legs off of the bed, careful not to hit Nessa. Fiyero immediately placed his arms in front of her, just in case she fell over. She pushed his arms gently and looked at them all. "I have quite a fascinating dream to tell you all..." They all stared at her, confused, but Elphaba just laughed and began to walk. "I was in a dark cavern..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support throughout this story. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
